Dragoon
Dragoon is a supervillain within the Guild of Calamitous Intent and is secretly Councilman 8 of the The Council of 13, the leaders of the Guild. He is also one of the two oldest villains within the Guild alongside fellow councilman Red Mantle. Despite his best attempts, when he is defeated and kidnapped by Revenge, his head is sewn onto the body of Red Mantle. History Background When he told the tale of his induction into The Guild of Calamitous Intent, he implied that he was once The Big Bopper and did not die in a tragic plane crash in 1659, er, 1959. Season 3 Dragoon along with the rest of the Council oversaw the The Monarch and Dr. Girlfriend's trial. Season 4 He was present when the Council held a trial for Intangible Fancy due to illegally smuggling contraband in ''The Revenge Society''. However he and Red Mantle were soon kidnapped by Phantom Limb, who then accidentally gave Dragoon a heart attack and was forced to call on Billy Quizboy to remove Dragoon's head and sew it onto Red Mantle's body once they got back to his headquarters. He then interrogated the Red Mantle/Dragoon Hybrid about the origin of the Guild and the Orb, and then forced them to help him in his insane scheme to acquire it. He also made them do exercises so they could get accustomed to their new two-headed state. They are forced to follow the deranged villain's plan due to his threats. They are later freed by The Sovereign who has Phantom Limb captured. In Any Which Way But Zeus, Dragoon and Red Mantle attend a code white emergency meeting hosted by the O.S.I. along with several others from various organizations to try to ascertain who was responsible for abducting various henchmen and sidekicks. While there, the two expressed their disdain for Phantom Limb, who was responsible for abducting them and having Billy Quizboy stitch them together. Dragoon also reveals that he used to arch Desmond, the original Captain Sunshine, back in the 1960s. In A Very Venture Halloween, Dragoon wears blackface and an afro wig in an ill-conceived tribute to the film ''The Thing With Two Heads'' (1972). Red Mantle, to his credit, seems suitably embarrassed by the costume when Jefferson Twilight answers the door. The two attend the annual meeting of the Brimstone Assembly in Dr. Orpheus' apartment in the Venture Compound, with Red Mantle ultimately being chastised by The Master for bringing Dragoon, a non-magic user, to their exclusive gathering of magic users. Season 5 In Bot Seeks Bot, he and Red mantle attend the funeral of their fellow council member Boggles the Clue Clown. While Red Mantle mourns the loss of his old friend, Dragoon appears uninterested admitting he never cared for the latter, which leads to him being scolded by Red Mantle. He later goes with his fellow council members to Don Hell's nightclub to celebrate the induction of new member Dr. Phineas Phage. In All This and Gargantua-2, Red Mantle, Dragoon, and Dr. Z fled from the Guild, most likely after hearing of the other council members suddenly being murdered. They fled to OSI headquarters where they cut a deal to reveal The Sovereign's location in exchange for full immunity. Season 6 In Hostile Makeover, Dragoon, Red Mantle and Dr. Z have joined the newly reformed council of 13. He and his fellow council soon learn that Dr. Henry Killinger will not be their new sovereign and has left them instructions on how to properly lead the guild. The new council soon set off to find new members and later find a potential candidate in New York named Wide Wale. In Faking Miracles, the group along with their new member Wide Wale reached the decision of re-instating Dr. Phineas Phage into the council which is readily accepted. Throughout much of season 6, a vigilante dopting The Blue Morpho ran amok, killing EMA Level 10 signers of the Fiends and Family Plan to arch Dr. Venture. Season 7 Eventually, the Blue Morpho killings matter was settled through external circumstances: the reappearance and death of the original Blue Morpho, whom took the blame for the villain killings. The Council as a whole never discovered that the true killer was The Monarch.Arrears in Science The Council of 13 was also ultimately unsuccessful in recruiting enough members to fill the missing seats left from the Sovereign's purge, as revealed in ''The Terminus Mandate''. In order to allow the defunct Council to reestablish itself as the governing body for the Guild without for recruiting more members, the Guild Council enacted a protocol that would require Council members to retire from active supervillainy. Before this mandatory retirement, each was given one last assignment to arch their greatest enemies as determined by the Guild. Dragoon and Red Mantle were given a single sealed envelope, to which they felt trepidation of opening because of their ages. Dragoon and Red Mantle spent most of the following night watching television and procrastinating on reading the letter. However, when Dragoon and Red Mantle got around to finally reading the letter of their last assignment, they were delighted to discover they had outlived all of their enemies. The next day, Red Mantle and Dragoon accepted retirement from individual villainy in order to become Council members full time. In ''The Saphrax Protocol'', Red Mantle and Dragoon were involved in the Tenning ceremony for the Monarch. Episode Appearances Season 3 *''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny'' Season 4 *''The Revenge Society'' *''Any Which Way But Zeus'' Season 5 *''A Very Venture Halloween'' *''Bot Seeks Bot'' Season 6 *''All This and Gargantua-2'' *''Hostile Makeover'' *''Faking Miracles'' *''It Happening One Night'' *''A Party for Tarzan'' Season 7 *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''Arrears in Science'' *''The Inamorata Consequence'' *''The Terminus Mandate'' *''The Saphrax Protocol'' Trivia *A "Dragoon" is a type of mounted infantry that was common in the late 17th century (probably one reason for the "1659" mistake). Dragoons wore uniforms (including a spiked helmet) similar to the one Dragoon wears.''The Revenge Society'' *His voice resembles that of Baron Silas Greenback from Danger Mouse and his silhouette bore a resemblance to the Rhino from Marvel Comics. *Dragoon used to arch the original Captain Sunshine and Wonder Boy in the 1960s, back when Desmond was Captain Sunshine and Chuck Scarsdale was Wonder Boy.''Any Which Way But Zeus'' *It has been shown he has an extreme hatred of magic believing it to be the work of the Devil.''A Very Venture Halloween'' This causes problems with Red Mantle, who is a magic user and member of the Brimstone Assembly. *In ''Bot Seeks Bot'', it is revealed that Dragoon's drink of choice is light beer. References Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Council of 13 Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Revenge Society